Magic Together
by LadeeBear
Summary: Those two little words sparked an entire train of thought in Sonny Monroe's mind. Set during "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" Sonny/Chad.


**Well, well, look who is back from almost a month long hiatus! ;) It's also my winter break for a month, so I have more time to devote to writing for – gasp! – **_**fun **_**as opposed to writing for school. Anyway, this little one-shot has kind of been toying with me over the past month or so and I've finally decided that it needs to be written. It's based on something I caught during "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" so that is primarily where this story will take place. As always, I look forward to reading constructive criticism and feedback. You all are the best. :)**

_Disclaimer: I own…the computer I am typing this on. Other than that, I wish that I owned some part of Disney. But I don't. So don't sue._

_Spoilers: "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star" and anything prior to that in the season._

* * *

Magic Together

Sonny Monroe was pretty sure that her jaw dropped open as she stood and listened to Marshall. And it wasn't due to the fact that there was currently a five-pound sombrero pushing down on her head.

"You and Chad are magic together," he exclaimed, beaming and chuckling. As the director scurried off, Sonny finally decided to close her jaw and frown. Her and Chad – magic? The thought nearly caused her to double over with laughter (which would have been difficult, given the sombrero and all). She and Chad hated each other. They were constantly at odds over something, and she was pretty sure that throughout their entire relationship, they had never managed to agree upon anything, whether substantial or superficial.

So as Sonny made her way to her mark, prepared for Chad's entrance, her brain still reeled over Marshall's statement. How could a man who was educated and intelligent ever think that she and Chad had any sort of magic?

When Sonny Monroe thought of that five-letter word, her thoughts immediately turned to Disney. She wasn't sure why, but perhaps it had something to do with her overwhelming desire as a child to become a princess. The mention of magic always propelled a sort of nostalgia for her – a longing of sorts – for the good 'ol days when she would parade around her house in a fluffy pink tutu and dance to whatever was on the radio, all the while waving around sparkly wand like a conductor. Her mom would usually join in, twirling around with her daughter, apron strings flying wildly out behind her like two tails.

The brunette shook her head, clearing the wandering thoughts from her head as she prepared to rehearse her scene with Chad. The mere thought of the three-named actor made her groan. _Of all people, I had to get stuck with him_, she thought bitterly. As Marshall yelled "Action!" however, Sonny assumed her character, albeit hesitantly, and began the scene. It wasn't as though she believed that what Chad said actually had merit – he said a lot of things, after all. Perhaps it was the tumbling in her stomach that occurred whenever he stood too close to her or looked at her with those deep blue eyes. Something about those moments always made her feel unsettled.

So as Chad smirked in his signature way and flipped open a script on the couch, he leaned in and whispered: "I know what you're doing."

Sonny, feigning innocence, scoffed. "What are you talking about?" She knew that it was impossible for anyone, let alone Chad Dylan Cooper, to read her mind. There was no way that he could have possibly known that she dreamt about him. No way.

"Fine," the actor countered, leaning in and studying her momentarily before finishing. "Then take off the hat."

"Fine," Sonny mocked, removing her oversized sombrero to reveal a daintier straw hat. As she sat back, confidently in her seat at the way she had managed to outsmart Chad – and still not look him directly in the eye – the blonde in question burst into laughter.

"Ooh," he said in between gasps, "you're wearing a hat _under _a hat?" Still smiling, Chad concluded. "You had the dream, didn't you?"

Sonny's eyes widened to the size of saucers as mouth fell open. It wasn't possible. As she floundered for words, anything to cover up the embarrassment that was her current predicament, Chad regained his egotistical composure and continued to talk.

"Yeah, it's okay. Tisdale wore six hats," he drawled, "but that didn't stop destiny."

_That's it_. _He's gone too far this time_. Sonny didn't mind when Chad joked about her liking him, and many people would find that shocking. The fact was that she knew Chad Dylan Cooper – he thrived on the belief that everyone adored him. So when he made remarks about how much she was going to "fall for him," Sonny took it as Chad just being Chad. But when he mentioned destiny, that was a whole other matter. Destiny implied that there was some divine power or spirit or being, or whomever who intricately ordained and designed a pair to be together. It was kismet, or Fate, or God, it was written in the stars…it was every stinkin' cliché in the book, and – more importantly – destiny ended in happily ever afters. Destiny meant that there was no escape, that the people had no control over what happened to them, that it simply _was_.

Lack of control was always unsettling to Sonny. She didn't like it when situations began to unravel and she was powerless to stop them. So, when Chad mentioned destiny, a control-oriented appointment, between the two of them, she became quite agitated.

"There is no destiny," she insisted with a bite in her voice. She angled her body toward him and leaned forward to make sure he heard her loud and clear. Chad, in turn, uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to listen. "There is no you and me," she corrected, voice growing louder with every word spoken. "There is no…"

The pair was less than a foot apart, Sonny angrily staring into Chad's eyes, and the latter trying hard to not laugh at his co-star's outburst. As she continued to breathe, the brunette found herself intrigued by Chad's eyes. For some reason, they looked extremely bright that day, like a sky does during a summer afternoon – cloudless and perfect. She always loved blue eyes on guys, for some reason.

"Wow," she breathed, thoughts falling from her mouth before she had a chance to catch them and stuff them back into her head, "I never realized what a deep shade of blue your eyes are."

Chad nodded mutely, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. He too seemed to be transfixed by something about her appearance, but she was neither self-conscious nor interested at the moment. All she knew was that his eyes were so inviting that she had to lean in. She briefly looked at his lips before leaning in further, as Chad was beginning to close the gap from his end. A little giggle escaped her as she started to form a sentence, but couldn't.

And then, quite abruptly, she broke eye contact and her brain began careening at the speed of a freight train as she realized what she was about to do. "Oh my gosh," the brunette exclaimed, "what am I doing?" Her heart was pounding violently and all she wanted to do was bury her face into the nearest pillow and die from embarrassment. She had almost _kissed _Chad. She had almost kissed _Chad_. …she had _almost _kissed Chad.

The blonde actor in question was currently chuckling nervously, as Sonny came to the quick-witted realization that if she hadn't pulled away, Chad would have kissed her. "Getting lost in my eyes," Chad replied, answering the actress' question. He re-crossed his legs and swiped at the air. "Check."

"Now all that's left is the kiss."

For the second time within hour, Chad had frustrated her with one of his statements. It wasn't always what he said, but it was the way in which he said it that irritated her. It was the cocky way that he posed his last statement that caused Sonny to furiously tear off her straw hat and glare at Chad.

"I will not kiss you," she insisted. "Not in a million years." For emphasis, and so that Chad would understand the conversation on his level, she added: "You and I, no kiss. Not now, not ever."

Marshall chose that exact moment to enter and inform the pair that he was indeed going to re-write the script so that Chad, the attractive paramedic, was going to fix Sonny's injuries, not with a Band-Aid, but with a kiss.

Sonny mentally cursed Marshall out all the way back to her dressing room.

* * *

The brunette was still mumbling under her breath as she made her way into the room that she shared with Tawni. "How could Chad say that?" she asked aloud, throwing her purse onto the couch in frustration.

Sonny hadn't even heard the air vent slide open. A tiny, pig-tailed head poked itself out and Zora giggled. "Have I ever mentioned how glad I am to not be the only crazy person around here?"

The brunette arched an eyebrow and jumped in a moment of surprise, before regaining her composure of sheer annoyance. "Zora, I'm just really frustrated right now."

"Because of Chad?" the young actress asked, eyes dancing with mischievous glee.

At the mention of the actor's name, Sonny crossed her arms in front of her chest and heaved an angry sigh. "Yes," she hissed. "He is insisting that I'm going to fall in love with him just because I'm his 'leading lady.' And now, Marshall is making us kiss in the sketch."

Zora shrugged her shoulders. "You know what I would do in this situation?"

Sonny looked at her co-star and frowned for a moment. "Do I want to know?" she asked after a pause.

The little girl's face brightened into a smile. "I'd fight fire with fire."

The brunette's face deepened in a frown. "Wait, how am I supposed to do that?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just remember that," Zora remarked with a twinkle in her eye as she slid the air vent closed once more. Sonny, in turn, shook her head and meandered her way to the couch to sit. What in the world did Zora mean by that statement? And how was that supposed to help her deal with the issue of having to kiss Chad?

Before she could contemplate further, Tawni sauntered into the room, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she entered. Suddenly, Sonny's face brightened in a smile. Maybe Tawni was her ticket out of the sketch.

"Tawni," Sonny began sweetly as her roommate scoured the vanity for something. "I need to ask you a favor."

"If you want to borrow my Cocoa-Mocha-Cocoa lipstick, the answer is no," the blonde replied, pawing the table for her favorite shade.

Sonny frowned and continued slowly. "That's not it. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to star in a sketch tonight."

The word 'star' seemed to strike a happy chord in the bubbly blonde as she paused long enough in her lipstick search to acknowledge Sonny. "Well, I _am _a star, after all," she responded with a dazzling smile. "What's the sketch?"

Sonny licked her lips. "It's the HottiE.M.T sketch, and…"

The brunette didn't get a chance to finish, though, as she was cut off by Tawni's cackles of laughter. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, the blonde gasped through the hilarity of Sonny's remark. "I'm sorry," the blonde said, "but whenever I think of you and Chad doing that sketch, it makes me laugh."

"That's the thing, though," Sonny said as Tawni began her search for lipstick once more, "I want you to do the sketch, not me."

Tawni looked over her shoulder at her co-star, arched an eyebrow, and responded flatly: "Nope."

"Tawni, please, I'm begging you. I need you to do this sketch for me," Sonny pleaded. Tawni, however, was preoccupied with the lipstick she had opened.

"Look at this," she explained, eyes widened in horror at her favorite discontinued lipstick, "I'm down to the nub!"

Sonny looked at the lipstick and could have cared less, so she attempted to steer the conversation back toward her own issues. "Okay, can we not talk about your lips for a minute and talk about mine? They're about to be kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Tawni lifted her shoulders in a shrug and nonchalantly replied: "Been there, done that."

Sonny's thoughts turned over in her mind as her stomach seemed to plummet into the depths of her body. Why did it suddenly bother her that Tawni had kissed Chad?

"Wait, what?" she loudly exclaimed. "You've kissed Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny listened as Tawni relayed the story to her about how Chad had been playing the 'leading lady' love card since he was little, which comforted her slightly. At least she wasn't the first person to fall into his trap.

"Sounds like you're doomed," Tawni proclaimed, as Sonny strolled over to her vanity area. There was a moment of silence as the blonde began to think. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sonny asked, unease beginning to settle back into the pit of her stomach as Tawni strolled across the room wearing a knowing smirk.

"Unless you _want _to kiss him," Tawni explained. Her smirk broadened into a smile as she looked at her friend. "Do you want to kiss him?"

"No," Sonny emphatically replied. _I don't want to kiss him. I don't want to kiss him. I don't want to kiss him…_

Chad wasn't the only one who could read thoughts, apparently, as Tawni's eyes glittered and she shrugged her shoulders and tried to contain a laugh. "I think you do."

"Okay look," Sonny began, "even if I did want to kiss him, I would kiss him whenever I wanted to kiss him, not when he said I was gonna wanna kiss him." The brunette paused, rewinded her statement in her head, and nodded, deciding that it made sense without sounding like she really _did _want to kiss Chad.

Tawni was not paying attention, however, as her thoughts had been diverted by the lipstick nub before her. It didn't matter though – within the next minute she had managed to convince Tawni to do the sketch with Chad.

As the blonde actress left the room to discuss her lipstick issues with Marshall, Sonny did a victory dance. A weight had seemingly been lifted from her shoulders and she was actually looking forward to the show that night.

* * *

Sonny's excitement, however, did not last very long, and she now stood in her frilly purple dress, having lip gloss applied to her lips by a make-up assistant – the same lips that were going to, momentarily, be kissed by Chad. She shuddered and her stomach flipped. But she put on a brave face, and luckily for her, it was perfect timing, for at that moment Chad Dylan Cooper strode into the room.

"So, you, uh, ready for all this?" he asked, confident smirk dancing on his lips as he kissed his biceps, which were admittedly looking quite nice in his paramedics costume.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this sketch over with."

"Alright," Chad responded, smirk still tickling his lips. "but after it happens, you know we're going to be in love."

_He said _what _now? _The entire week, Chad had been going on and on, practically non-stop about how Sonny was going to fall for him, and how in love she would be by week's end. Now, the two-letter word that escaped his mouth indicated something vastly different. The word 'we' implied him as well.

"We?" she echoed.

Chad's eyes widened and he tried desperately to backpedal. "You…I said you."

"You said 'we,'" Sonny countered confidently. Her ears had not deceived her.

"No I didn't," her co-star insisted.

"Yes you did," she retorted, taking a step closer. It was a challenge, and Chad swallowed as she stared him down.

"Okay, fine," he shakily replied, "but…we is my nickname…for you."

Sonny looked up at him in utter disbelief, as he finished: "_We _happy?" Narrowed eyes glared at him, and she was about to pursue the conversation further, but Marshall decided to interrupt. The pair glared at one another for a moment before striding off in opposite directions.

The brunette barely had time to process the conversation that she had just had, because the show was about to begin. As it drew closer to her sketch, knots began to form in her stomach, twisting and gnawing at her incessantly. Sonny took deep, steadying breaths and listened to the theme music to _So Random!_, watched as the curtain lifted, and began.

The scene itself was going quite well – whether she admitted it aloud or not, Chad actually was a decent actor, and he had good comedic timing. She may not have agreed with Marshall about them being 'magic together,' but she did know that when they stopped arguing long enough to work together, she and Chad truly did make a good team.

But now, as Chad delivered his line, all feeling left Sonny's limbs, and her tongue seemed to swell up inside of her mouth.

"Ma'am, if I kiss you, will you _please _stop pretending to hurt yourself?"

Chad looked at her as she lowered her voice and snapped: "I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly."

And just like the moment earlier in the day, she found herself having no trouble leaning into Chad and preparing to kiss him. Despite the fact that there were hundreds, possibly thousands of people currently watching, she found that leaning into him came naturally. And that scared the wits out of her. Fortunately for her, it seemed that Chad was feeling the same way, as he smiled and closed his eyes. Heart now pounding rapidly inside of her chest, the brunette took a breath and exhaled in confusion as Janine, Nico and Grady's pig, landed in her lap. Without a moment to lose, the brunette snapped up the little porker and dangled her in front of Chad, who eagerly kissed the object in front of him.

It took him a second to realize that what he was kissing was not Sonny – it was the second time he had _not _kissed her – and when he opened his eyes, he squealed worse than a pig, while Sonny burst into raucous laughter beside him. Chad continued to whine and wipe his mouth as the curtain descended and Sonny rose from the couch to exit for another sketch.

"I kissed a pig," he whined.

"And the best part is that I didn't have to," the brunette responded with a laugh.

The statement stopped Chad in his tracks as Sonny continued for the exit. "But you wanted to," he insisted.

"Not after you kissed a pig," she finished, carrying Janine back toward Nico and Grady.

"Hey, I didn't kiss the pig…the pig kissed me!" he explained, chasing after her down the hallway. Sonny trotted along, Janine bouncing in her arms happily, and suddenly the words of Zora seemed to ring in her head. _Fight fire with fire. _

The actress stopped abruptly and turned on her heels, a bit surprised to see that Chad was still following her. Eyes ablaze, she took a few steps closer to the drama star, who appeared puzzled but did not back away. His blue eyes widened as she stood so close to him that he could smell her shampoo. She paralyzed him, and he would never admit that to anyone. With her around, all of his best defenses were torn apart, and he found himself actually becoming lost in _her _eyes.

"You were right, Chad," she said in a soft, low voice. "I am falling for you."

Sonny smiled and stood as close as she could to Chad while still cradling Janine in her arms. The brunette looked up into his eyes and blinked as he reached out a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger for a moment and brush over her cheek as he leaned in. Breath hitched in her throat, she decided that it was now or never.

The moment that Chad leaned in, Sonny lifted Janine in front of her. She let out a fit of giggles as Chad kissed the pig for the second time that night.

"Ugh," he exclaimed, jumping back from the swine with disgust.

"I can't believe you fell for that twice in one night," Sonny said, shaking her head and laughing. She batted her eyelashes innocently. "I think you and Janine are meant to be."

And as she strolled happily away, Chad sighed and shook his head, but let a tiny smile escape. She was good.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! If you liked it, if you didn't like it, or if you are indifferent, just let me know through reviewing. Thank you all for taking time out of your schedules to read this story – I really appreciate it. :) Have a wonderful weekend and a very merry Christmas!**


End file.
